


Miserable

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [180]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Derek, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordschoke, miserable and cafe.





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Choke, miserable, cafe, the words from sterekdrabbles for December 14. They were really tricky, but I finally managed this. Have some super miserable Derek! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181836642512) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/413288).)

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles’ voice is no more than a whisper as he enters their bedroom. The bed dips when he sits down next to Derek. “I went by the cafe, got you some stuff.”

Derek moves the cover down a little, enough to see Stiles smiling softly down at him, holding a to-go mug in one hand and a paper bag in his other. 

Derek’s eyes fill with tears when he sees. “You got me cocoa,” he chokes out miserably.

Stiles drops the bag to cup Derek’s cheek, tears filling his eyes too. “Of course,” he says. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
